Serendipity
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. When Love Feels Like Magic, It's called Destiny. When Destiny Has A Sense of Humor, It's Called Serendipity.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Serendipity  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Future Fic. When Love Feels Like Magic, It's called Destiny. When Destiny Has A Sense of Humor, It's Called Serendipity.  
**Dedication:** To Heidi for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** The movie Serendipity inspired me to write this story. It is set in the future but it will have some flashbacks of the past with lots of Superman references. I hope you enjoy it!

**Serendipity :** to make discoveries, by accident and sagacity, of things not in quest of.

_Metropolis, 2009 _

Clark had never thought that he would be able to find a soul mate, especially after everything that had happened between Lana and him. But, Lois had changed his mind. Everything had changed.

The way that they had met was very serendipitous – a fortunate accident had brought them together. Six years ago, Lois had come to Smallville to investigate the supposed death of her cousin Chloe. When a storm made her take a wrong direction, she had found Clark stark naked in a cornfield. It was like it was meant to be.

As time passed, their friendship had become stronger and his feelings for her had deepened too. Soon, Clark had fallen in love with Lois, but the only person who had noticed that fact was Martha Kent, Clark's mother. She suggested that he open his heart to Lois and maybe she would feel the same way.

But unfortunately, she hadn't. She had only seen him as a friend and nothing more. She didn't' want to complicate or ruin their friendship.

They were in Metropolis airport, waiting for Lois to travel to Geneva to meet with her father and sister. Clark had wanted to go with her, to say goodbye.

"Lois, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Clark asked with a smile, hopeful she would change her mind.

"Clark, don't. I already made up my mind. I need to go. My family needs me right now. My father is sick and my sister is a nut. They need me," Lois reminds him in a serious tone. "Besides, don't start with that soul mate talk again."

"But Lois…you saw the bracelet glowing," Clark said with conviction. "It has to mean something."

"I don't think so. It's probably one of these bracelets that glow in the dark. I'm sorry, Clark, but that doesn't mean anything."

Clark frowned, frustrated with Lois's stubbornness. "How can you say that?" he asked, angry and hurt by Lois's words. "It's destiny, Lois. We are meant for each other."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Lois asked, looking at her watch. "Okay, come on. I still have ten minutes before my flight."

"Where are we going?" Clark inquired in confusion as Lois grabs him by his arm.

"To test your theory," Lois explained with a devilish smirk.

In the airport, they found a very old bookstore where Lois decided to buy the first edition of _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen.

"Okay. I bought a new cell-phone this week and since you don't have it yet, I'll write the number on the front page with my name," Lois explained to Clark, who just smiled.

"Great."

"But I'm not going to give this book to you. I'll sell in the minute this plane lands in Geneva. If we're meant for each other, this book will return to you," Lois explained as she put the book in her purse and took her wallet. "Now, you'll write your Metropolis phone number in this five dollar bill," Lois instructed him

"And you call me weird," Clark teased her after he wrote his phone number on the bill.

Lois went to a coffee shop and used the money to buy a cup of coffee for herself. "Same thing with this money. If we are meant for each other, it will return to me. If not…" 

"Lois, this is insane, why can't we just be together?" Clark asked, irritated. "And I thought you didn't believe in this kind of stuff."

"I don't, but you do. I want to prove once for all that we aren't soul mates. Clark, I have to go," She informed him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you."

"How?" Clark asked her nervous. "I don't have your phone, address… I have nothing." 

"You know I'll be in Geneva. That's enough," Lois pointed out to Clark as we went to board the plane. "Bye, Clark. Have a good life."

"Please, Lois. Don't go. Stay, please."

"I have to go, Clark. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"I'm sorry…" Lois said again before entering the plane. Clark stood, watching her go. He had never thought anything would be this difficult, but Lois is the kind of woman that was worth fighting for, worth waiting for. He would do everything to find her again, even if took years to do it.  
**  
TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Six Years later

Metropolis, 2015

Clark was very nervous. It had been two weeks since he returned from Africa and he was determined to apply for a job at the world famous newspaper, The Daily Planet. He knew he didn't have much experience but the risk was worth the reward. Clark had nothing to lose. Besides Perry White, the Editor-in-Chief at the paper, knew him and that never hurt.

"It's good to see you again, Kent," Perry pointed out, looking at his resume. "But I have to say, you lack experience."

"I know but I'm a faster learner. I will get better." Clark informed him with a smile. "Please, give me a chance, Mr. White."

"What the heck, you saved my life once and gave me a purpose in life. I owe you one," Perry said shaking his hand. "Welcome to The Daily Planet. I'll need to put you with someone who has more experience to help you. A partnership," Perry explained as Clark nodded, grinning.

"And I know the perfect person for the job. LOIS!" Perry yelled, surprising Clark, who turned around to see Lois Lane arriving in Perry's office. Everything started to move in slow motion as she approached the office. She was back… back in his life and there was no way she could escape again. Not this time.

"Lois…I want you to meet Clark Kent. He's going to be working with us. Kent, this is-"

"Lois Lane," Clark said before Perry could complete his sentence. "It's nice to see you again, Lois."

"Smallville," Lois smiled as she noticed him standing in front of her.

"Hi, stranger." She said hugging him tight. "How are you?"

"Did you two know each other?" Perry asked, confused.

"Yeah, from way back in Smallville," Clark explained, grinning in excitement.

"Well, this is great. Makes everything much easier. Lois, Clark will be your new partner."

"WHAT?" Lois inquired in annoyance. "But Perry… I don't baby-sit rookies. No offense, Clark."

"No taken," Clark chucked at Lois's behavior. She hadn't changed at all.

"Sorry, Lois. I make the decisions. He needs somebody to help him for a while and I need my best reporter for that job."

Lois sighed, frustrated. "Okay. Don't ever say I'm not a team player," she pointed out. As she left Perry's office with Clark behind her, she kept talking, "Come on, Smallville. I'll show you around." 

"Thanks Mr. White…for everything," Clark said as he followed Lois.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my desk, that's where Chloe sits, and that is the espresso machine," Lois said, pointing out various parts of the newsroom to Clark.

"Where is Chloe?" Clark asked, curious about his friend. "It's been awhile since I saw her."

"At a conference in Central City. She'll be back tomorrow," a blonde guy wearing a bowtie explained to him. "C.K. Long time no see!" 

"Jimmy!" Clark said, ecstatic to see another old friend. "I can't believe you're still here too. This is great!"

" Jimmy, you remember Clark, right?" Lois asks as she sat in her desk and taking a chocolate bar from her drawer and nibbling on it.

"Sure, how are you, C.K?" Jimmy shakes hands with him. "Will you be working with us?"

"I'll…"

"He'll…" Lois said at the same time as Clark. "Oh, boy. Are we still doing that?" Lois asked, rolling her eyes.

Clark notices how beautiful Lois was wearing a brown suit with a white blouse and a pearl necklace. "Lois, you look beautiful." Clark complemented her. "Very professional."

"Thanks, Clark. You don't look bad either. This blue suit suits you although I'm not sure about the glasses," Lois joked sarcastically. "But I like a guy in glasses, gives him a mature and smart look, you know?"

"Thank you… I guess. I need them; my vision is not the same anymore." Clark justified chucking. 

"Don't worry, Clark. You look great too. Very mature." Lois pointed out with a smile.

"Thanks." Clark said as he sits in his desk. "So, what's our schedule for today?"

"Well… the day is pretty slow. Seems the world doesn't have any threats or corruption or anything like that. Do you want to go out for awhile? I didn't have a chance to grab breakfast yet."

"Sounds great," Clark nods, still smiling.

"Jimmy, tell Perry we'll be out for a while. We'll come back soon."

"Sure, Lois," Jimmy yelled as Lois and Clark ran to catch the elevator.

"Great, kiddo! I own you one!"

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Clark said just before the elevator door closed.

"No problem, C.K!"

A few minutes later, in a coffee shop next to the Daily Planet building, Lois and Clark ordered breakfast while Clark looked at Lois in amusement.

"Listen, Lois…It's our song," Clark pointed out as the song _Unforgettable_ starts to play.

"_Our_ song? What do you mean by our? Since when do we have a song?" Lois asked as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Six years ago, the day before you left, we going out during that snowy night. We went to that Irish pub, ordered a few drinks, and this song was playing," Clark pointed out, trying to help Lois remember. "We start to dance and then…we…" 

"… kissed," Lois completed his sentence. "I think I'm starting to remember now, Clark."

_Metropolis, 2009_

"So, are you at least excited about this trip?" Clark asked as they entered an Irish pub, taking off their overcoats before sitting at an empty table.

"I guess. It's Geneva after all. Plus, I'll be able to see my sister again," Lois pointed out as Clark touched her hand and squeezed hard.

"Lois… is there anything I can do to make you stay?" Clark asked, hoping to convince Lois to stay.

"I have to go, Clark. You know that." Lois reminds him. "My father is sick and I have to take care of him for a while. I'm sorry."

"When will you be back?" Clark inquired, curious and nervous all at the same time.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Clark."

Suddenly the song Unforgettable starts to play and Clark pulls Lois to her feet. "Can you dance with me at least?" he asked as Lois rose to dance with him.

"That I can do."

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

They start to dance with Clark flipping Lois's body around his own body.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Smallville. A few years ago you sucked at this. Remember Chloe's birthday?" Lois asked, still dancing with him.

Unforgettable, in every way  
And forevermore, (And forevermore)  
That's how you'll stay, (That's how you'll stay)  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

"How can I forget? You three had fun torturing me." Clark chucked at the memory as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was possessed by an evil witch. It wasn't really my fault," Lois defended herself as suddenly their eyes found each other, their lips locking in a very passionate kiss.

No, never before has someone been more  
Ooh Unforgettable, (Unforgettable)  
In every way, (In every way)  
And forevermore, (And forevermore)  
That's how you'll stay, (That's how you'll stay)  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

They moved apart moments later as Lois looked in confusion at Clark."What the hell was that?"

"A kiss, Lois," Clark said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know it was a kiss, but what does it mean?" Lois looked at Clark and swiftly pulled away. "I'm sorry, Clark. I can't handle this right now. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go."

"Lois…"

"I have to pack." Lois said before running away, leaving Clark alone in the pub.

"Lois…"  
  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Metropolis, 2015_

"I remember now," Lois sighed, a sad expression to her face. "I'm sorry I ran. I guess the kiss confused me a little bit."

"That's okay, Lois. It was a long time ago. So, what have you been up to these last six years?"

"Well, after the general got better, I decided to finish my studies at Columbia University in New York. Then I did some training in London before coming back to Metropolis for good," Lois explained to him with a smile.

"I love what you did to your hair. Brown really suits you."

"Thank you. And what about you? What have you been up to?" Lois inquired curiously.

"Well, I spend some time in Africa, Japan, and Thailand," Clark explained, surprising Lois. 

"Really? You in Japan?" Lois said, still suspicious. "It's hard to picture you there."

"Lois, I want to ask you something. Remember our last conversation about destiny?" Lois nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I still think I'm right. Come on, it's the third sign, our reunion six years later here in the Daily Planet and Perry putting us together to work."

"I don't think so, Smallville. Did you ever find my book?" Lois asked and Clark's smile faded away. 

"Unfortunately not."

"And I didn't find that five dollar bill. If we were meant to be together, we would have found those by now, Clark," Lois pointed out with a smile. "I'm sorry, but it's better for us to stay friends. Besides, it wouldn't work this time either," Lois said, showing her hand to Clark who almost gasped as he noticed a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Are you engaged?" Clark asked, shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I am," Lois nods with a smile as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Who is he?" Clark asked, curious to know more about the man he now viewed as his opponent for Lois' affections.

"He is a pilot, Perry's nephew in fact. We bumped into each other on my first day at the Planet three years ago," Lois explained as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Yes. No. I didn't forget, Perry. I'm on it. Bye."

"What is it?"

"I have to go, Clark. I have to be on Air Force One in a few hours to interview the President and I'm already late. I catch you later at the Planet," Lois said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And welcome back."

After Lois left, Clarks stayed sitting at the table thinking over everything Lois had told him in the last minutes. She was engaged. How could this be possible? Now everything was officially over between them. Lois had already moved on with her life and was even with another man.

Then he remembered Martha's words a few weeks ago when Clark returned from Africa. "Everything is worth the risk if it is for love."

Clark decided then that he would fight for Lois's love, no matter what.

Back in the Planet, Clark was surprised to find Chloe back from Central City early.

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed before hugging his dear old friend. "It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Chloe inquired, very surprised but also happy to see her friend.

"I work here now," Clark explained with a smirk. "And you? Jimmy said you were in Central City."

"I was. I came back yesterday. I was covering an accident that happened with a scientist there. Some random guy named Wally West," Chloe explained as she sat at her desk to chat with Clark. "It's great to have you here. Where's Lois?"

"In the air covering the Air Force One flight," Jimmy explained, joining them. "Hi, Chloe!" he said with a smile.

"Hi Jimmy," Chloe smiled back at him which made Clark assume they are together.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked grabbing Chloe's arm and leading her to the staff meeting room.

"What's wrong, Clark?" Chloe asked Clark as they entered the staff meeting office that was empty.

"Lois, I need her. I love her."

"Clark, you never got over her? She moved on, Clark. She is engaged now," Chloe pointed out with a sympathetic smile, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I know, but I can't give up yet. She is not married yet. I can't lose her again, Chloe. I can't lose Lois twice," Clark said looking desperate. "Please, you need to help me!" 

"All right. I promise to help you. What's the plan?" Chloe asked curious about Clark's idea.

'We need to find that book."

"The Pride and Prejudice book?" Chloe asked skeptically to Clark who nods. "Clark… we spent over a year looking for that book without any luck. Did you forget?" 

"Of course not, but I think now I might have a chance to find," Clark pointed out hopeful.

"Clark, we looked in several bookstores in this and in other countries. You even looked in Japan, Africa and Thailand when you were there. I don't think you'll find this book." Chloe pointed out as she notice Perry was coming to the staff meeting room.

"Please, Chloe. I'm begging you," Clark asked with puppy eyes, hopeful Chloe would help him.

"All right, I hate when you beg. I'll help you…again."

_2009_

"Clark, this is insane. How will we find this book now?" Chloe asked surprised and angry. "It must be in Geneve by now."

"I don't think so. I made a call to every bookstore in there and they didn't find it," Clark explained with a serious look. "Besides I already went there personally to look for the book. Must have left the country."

"Did you find Lois at least?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No, she left for Paris in the day I arrived," Clark answered with a sad look. "That's why I need that book, Chloe. It's my only hope to find Lois."

"Calm down, Clark. So, do you remember anything about this book in particular that would help me?" Chloe asked as she starts to type, searching a search engine on her computer.

"It was a first edition of Pride and Prejudice." Clark pointed out seriously.

"All right, let me google this," Chloe chucked with a happy face. "You know, I miss her too, Clark, although I talked to her last week by phone."

"You did? How? What did she say?" Clark asked curiously.

"Her father is better now. The surgery went great and he is out of danger. She called to let me know."

"That's great."

"She asked about you," Chloe surprised him with the revelation. "She misses you too, Clark."

"Really? She said that?"

"No, but I can read her. Even by the phone. She is my cousin after all."  


_2015_

"Okay, I'll look in the new bookstores that might receive old editions. Let's hope we get lucky this time," Chloe pointed out looking amusedly at Clark.

"What?"

"Clark, your outfit is showing," Chloe pointed out as Clark fixed his shirt and tie. "I can't believe Mrs. Kent convinced you to wear that."

"Well, I think it's great. Besides I couldn't do it as Clark, could I?"

"Of course not. Even in Smallville using your gifts was already dangerous. Here in Metropolis people would eat you alive," Chloe pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee. "Did you think of a name yet?"

"I'm working on it," Clark said as they left just before Perry entered the room.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Later, in the Air Force One plane, Lois was writing her story in a notebook while she was waiting to interview the President of USA when a small cell terrorist group appeared in the aisles of the plane, threatening everybody on the flight.

"All right, ladies and gentleman of the press. Here something for you to write about," one of the terrorists said in a very dangerous look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lois asked with a challenging look.

"What looks like Ms. Lane? Lois Lane… Daily Planet reporter, right"?

"That's what my byline says," Lois said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I know you."

"Big deal, everybody who reads the Daily Planet knows me," Lois snapped back, crossing her arms. "What's the point of all this? Kidnap the President in exchange for money?" 

"Of course, what else would our agenda be?"

"Typical. Can you at least be original once in a while?" Lois pointed out before realizing she was talking too much. Shut up, Lois! Don't give him ideas.

Suddenly the flight attendant came to inform the passengers to stay calm because besides the terrorist group there something wrong with the left wing of the plane.

"Oh my God!" Lois said a little worried. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait to die, Miss Lane." One of the terrorists said. "You're gonna die anyway," he said with a very dangerous look cocking his gun and pointing it at her.

"No, we're not. I have this feeling we're going to survive," Lois said hopefully. "He'll save us."

"Who?" a girl sitting next to her asked curiously.

"A guy I've been dreaming about for a while. A blue god wearing a red cape."

Back in Metropolis, Clark was trying to write a story when suddenly Perry stormed out into the newsroom and turned on the television.

"Did you see? The president's plane lost the left wing! The plane is falling!" Perry informed them all, obviously worried. "Lois is in that plane!"

"Oh my God!" Chloe said also worried about her cousin.

"What?" Clark asked very surprised to know Lois was there.

"Kent. I want to you to cover this. See if you can find the route of the flight."

"I'm on it, chief." Clark nods before Perry comes back to his office. Clark turns to face Chloe. "I have to go, Chloe. I have to save Lois."

"So go, Clark! Good luck!"

Clark runs to the elevator and after he made sure that nobody was looking, he took off his glasses and entered in the elevator. When the doors closed, he flew off, his clothes falling to the floor as his new outfit appears: a tight blue spandex uniform with a red and yellow S shield in addition to a red cape and boots.

He flies in the direction where Lois' plane was located. She couldn't die, not now. Not today, and if it were up to him, not ever. He would save her. 

Being the most powerful man in the planet, he knew that he would do anything in his power to save the woman he loved, even spin the Earth backwards if necessary.

"Lois, wait! I'm coming!" he said before speeding into flight.

In the airplane, the pilot was trying to make the plane stay aloft when he noticed something bizarre on his monitor.

"What's that?" he asked to the co-pilot, pointing to his monitor screen.

"A bird? A plane?" the co-pilot guessed.

"I don't know but it's coming really fast."

Lois was trying to hold herself together but that was practically impossible since the plane was falling very quickly. She knew that she would die in a few moments, but she still had faith that the Blue God would appear and rescue her and their plane.

Suddenly the plane stopped falling and was flying again. Lois looked out the window and noticed a man holding the plane. He had black hair with a curl, blue eyes and was wearing a blue outfit with a red cape. "It's him!" she said smiling relief to see him. "Thank God!"

The mysterious stranger helped land the plane back in Metropolis and the passengers piled out of the plane, relieved to be in the ground again. Lois ran to him, looking up into his face and smiling. "Thanks! That was…super!"

Clark noticed she was looking at him differently, the way he had always wanted her to look at him. It seemed that now he would have another competitor: his alter ego.

"Who are you?" Lois asked obviously smitten with him. "And how did you do that?"

"I'm a friend." He answered trying to avoid Lois's second question before she could figure out he was Clark. He turned back to the other passengers and smiled. "I hope this hasn't put you off flying. Statistically speaking, it's still the safest way to travel." Lois kept looking at him, confused and smitten at the same time, and he turned back to her before grinning. "I have to go." 

"Wait… how I can find you?" Lois asked hoping to make him stay a little longer.

"I'll be around," he answered before flying away faster than Lois could answer. 

Suddenly, the main pilot came to talk with Lois.

"Lois, baby…are you okay?" Lois nods still grinning. "Who was he?" he asked curiously.

"He was… Superman!" Lois answered with a silly grin. "Superman!" she repeated before fainting in the pilot's arms.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

When Clark returns to the Daily Planet everything was pretty chaotic again because of the Air Force One news.

He comes back to his desk when he sudenlly notices Lois arriving with a strange man. He recognizes him as the pilot of the plane. _What was he doing here?_

"I'm fine, Richard. Really. You don't have to worry about me." Lois complained trying to convice him she was okay. "I just need to sit for a while. Hi, Clark."

"Hi, Lois." Clark smiled at her adjusting his glasses. "What happened?"

"Nothing… well, the Air Force One plane almost crashed but Superman saved us." Lois explained as Clark frowns, confused.

"Superman?"

"Yeah, you should see him, Clark. He was like this God in blue tights and red cape. It was amazing!" Lois explained still grinning like a fool. "Ohhh… this is Richard, Richard White. Richard this is an old friend, Clark Kent."

Clark and Richard shake hands as Clark squeeze Richard's hand a little too hard almost hurting him.

"Sorry!" he appologise himself before let go Richard's hand.

"You work out, Kent?" Richard joked.

"So… you are Lois' fiancé?" Clark inquired with a sympathetic smile.

"And you are the famous Clark Kent I hear so much." Richard pointed out making Clark smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Chloe can't shut up about you."

"Oh." Clark frowns frustrated as his smile fade away.

"So, first day huh?" Richard asked curious about the new guy. "Too bad you missed all the excitement."

"I know." Clark nods as sundelly he realized something. "Wait… did you said White? Are you related to Perry?"

"Yes, I am. I'm his nephew." Richard explained smiling. "That's how I meet Lois three years ago."

"Yeah, Like I said to you before, we bumped into each other on my first day." Lois explained as she joined him giving a kiss in his cheek making Clark very jealous at the happy scene.

"Oh." Clark frowns again. _How can I do that to her? She is pretty happy._ Seems Clark's fight would be harder than he tought.

Later at the Daily Planet roof, Lois was there waiting for Superman. He arrived minutes later.

"Good evening, Miss Lane." He said after lands in the roof.

"Hey…" She giggles a little shy to him. "I mean hi. Uh, no. I mean . . . Hello, Superman. I got your message. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes. I guess it would be good to clarify to people why I'm here. I don't want to scare anyone." Superman explained with a sympathetic smile as he was followed by Lois' curious eyes.

"That would be great. Do you mind if I take notes?" Lois asked as she takes a pen and a legal pad from her purse and starts to write.

"Of course not."

"Good."

"I'm here to help people. I don't want to harm anyone." Superman explained while Lois was writing furiously. "I came from a planet called Krypton."

"Krypton? Interesting. It's spelled C-R-Y…"

"Actually it's K-R-Y-P-T-O-N." Superman corrects her who smiled back.

"Oh. Thank you. Besides the flying, what else can you do? What other amazing powers do you possess?"

"Let me see. Super speed, Super breath, Super hearing, heat vision and X-ray vision." He explained making Lois look at him with a naughty smile.

"X-ray vision? That means you can see through everything?"

"Almost everything, Miss Lane. I can't see well through lead." 

"Interesting." Lois keep writing. "I suppose you have… huh… all functions of your body working?"

"I'm sorry?" Superman asked confused with her question. Lois tried to avoid his eyes because she was already embarrassed with her own question.

"Do you eat?" Lois asked still a little embarrassed with the situation.

"If I'm hungry, yes." Superman replied before pull Lois's hand next to him. "Do you want to do a test drive, Lois?"

"A test drive?"

_Can you read my mind?  
Do you know what is is that you do to me?  
I don't know who you are  
Just a friend from another star _

"Come with me, Lois." He suggests as she put her arms around his neck and he put her in his arms before they start to fly together around the world passing by New York, Paris, London, Italy, Rio de Janeiro and Gotham City.

_Here I am like a kid out of school  
Holding hands with a god  
I'm a fool _

Superman brought Lois to the moon where they are floating with Lois still looking at him with a stupid grin in her face; it seemed as if she was falling for Superman.

_Will you look at me  
Quivering  
Like a little girl  
Shivering  
You can see right through me _

They share a very passionate kiss as Lois almost falls but Superman saved her just in time.

_Can you read my mind?  
Can you picture the things I'm thinking of?   
Wondering why you are  
All the wonderful things you are _

Lois keeps looking at him with a stupid grin in her face like she was a kid pretty much in love with that God in a red cape.

_You can fly!  
You belong in the sky!  
You and I  
Could belong to each other _

Superman flies with Lois back to her apartment in Metropolis leaving her safe and sound inside.

_If you need a friend  
I'm the one to fly to  
If you need to be loved  
Here I am _

"I'll see you around?" Lois asked hopeful to see the man of steel again.

_Read my mind_

"I'm always around." He said with a killer smile before flies away leaving Lois staring at the sky with a dream look before listen to somebody ring her door bell.

She opened the door to notice Richard White there looking at her with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Lois asked confused still ditzy for her little trip with Superman.

"Our dinner reservations, sweet heart." Richard explained to her who still was distracting thinking about Superman. "Did you forget?"

"Oh … right!" Lois said as she headed to her room. "I'll get my coat."

"Are you okay?" Richard asked concerned and suspicious. "You are acting oddly tonight."

"Yes, I'm fine Richard. Thank you. Don't worry."

"All Right."

Superman still was next to Lois's window hearing everything she was talking with Richard.

"Okay. If you said so." Richard said trying to change the subject. "Shall we go then?'

"Of course." She answered before they left the apartment as Superman flies away to Clark's apartment.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning on the Daily Planet, Clark arrived early and met Chloe, who was already typing her article. Lois still hadn't come yet so Clark approached Chloe to talk about the last night.

"So did you fly with her?" Chloe asked, smiling at him. "And how was it?"

"Amazing. Like the sky only belonged to us. I thought that flying was the best experience I could have but flying with Lois was even more exciting."

Before Chloe could say anything the elevator door opened with an anxious Lois rushing in with a paper in her hands.

"STOP THE PRESSES!" She yelled calling everybody's attention. "I have the scoop of the century!"

"Lois!" Clark said as he noticed Perry come out to talk to her. She showed her article "My Talk with Superman" to him.

"That's great, Lois. But I would change the headline to 'I spent the night with Superman.' Sounds more appealing." Perry suggested. "I guess I'll have to change tomorrow's front page anyway."

"He made quite an impression on you, didn't he?" Chloe asked teasing Lois who rolled her eyes.

"It was no big deal. It was just an interview… and we flew." She explained before sighs trying to not look too obvious.

"So… how was it?" Clark asked as he sat at his desk. "How was flying with Superman?"

"Like we belonged to the sky." Lois sighs amused with a dream look.

Chloe and Clark walked together to the espresso machine while Lois was on the phone trying to re-schedule her interview with the president.

"I think she is very much in love with you, Clark." Chloe commented with a sarcastic tone. "I mean… with Superman."

"I noticed. I'm just glad she didn't remember our first flight before." 

"Oh right. The night Milton Fine or Brainiac sent you to the Phantom Zone, right?" Chloe pointed out trying to remember about the Dark Thursday.

"Right."

_2006  
Somewhere in the middle of the Artic, Clark finally released himself from the Phantom Zone with the help of Jor-el's friend Raya who warned him about Martha and Lois' plane falling next to the Artic._

When Clark arrived in the plane, Lois and Martha were both unconscious on the floor but still alive. Clark put both in his arms and flew for the first time as himself and not as Kal El. While there were flying Martha came to, but Lois was still unconscious in his arms.

Martha looked at him before they landed back in Smallville. 

"Clark!"

"It's okay mom, Everything is gonna be all right." He said as he land in Smallville Medical Center as Lois suddenly woke.

"Smallville, what are you doing here? And how did we get here?" Lois asked confused. "We were in the Artic last time I checked."

"I guess you bump your head harder than I thought, Lois." Clark joked at her. "It's better if the doctor checks you first."

"I'm fine and no, i'm not crazy. Our plane was far away from Washington and I'm sure the plane almost fell in the Artic. How did we end up here back in Smallville? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe something or someone brought us here." Martha suggested trying to help Clark. "We are in Smallville after all."

"Yeah... can be." Lois said raising her eyebrow still suspicious. "But I'm still not convinced."

_Metropolis, 2015_

"So, she never suspected since then?" Chloe asked as Clark nods. "She still bugs me about it, but you know her ... she is very persistent."

"One of the things I love about her." Clark pointed out with a smile.

"Well, considering her reaction to Superman, I can guess her engagement with Richard will not last."

"Do you think?"

"Of course. She is clearly in love with Superman. She obviously can't stop talking or thinking about him." Chloe pointed out with a sympathetic smile. "Trust me."

"I hope you are right, Chloe."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Later at Clark's apartment, he was watching a game when suddenly somebody knocked on the door. He used his X-ray vision and saw that it was Lois with some packages in her hands. Clark put his glasses on before he opened the door.

"Hi Lois!"

"Hey, Clark… are you hungry?" She asked before entered in his apartment without any invitation. "Can I come in?"

"Sure… what's up?" Clark asked as he follows her to the kitchen.

"I just need somebody to talk. You're the first one I thought of. It's about Richard."

"What happened?" Clark inquired, worried about her.

"We broke up. I know it sounds stupid but… I can't take him of my mind." Lois finally confessed.

"So… the engagement is… canceled?" Clark asked trying not to smile.

"Yes. I couldn't lie to Richard anymore while I'm in love with another man. It's not right." Lois confessed as she took the Chinese food from the bags and put them onto some plates.

"So, you are in love with Superman?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't know what it is Clark, but there is a connection between us. When he put me in his arms and we flew together… I can't explain but its love. We're destined to be together."

"Is that so?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"Oh… I'm sure of that. Why?" She asked after notice his smug face to her. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Superman? Of course not." Clark said as they sit to eat the Chinese food in the living room. "I really sorry to hear about your engagement, Lois." Clark said with a sympathetic smile before their hands touch accidentally when they reach for the orange juice bottle.

"Sorry." They said in unison, uncomfortably.

"That's okay, Clark." Lois smiled at him before taking a sip of her orange juice. "Things weren't working between us since… well… he arrived. It was better that away."

"So… do you want to watch tv? I guess you shouldn't go yet… at least not with this rain." Clark pointed out with a concerned look. "And since there's an Audrey Hepburn Marathon we can watch… if you want of course."

"I think it's an excellent idea, Smallville." Lois smiled as they lay down together in the couch after they finished eating the Chinese food. "Thanks." 

"You welcome, Lois."

_Metropolis, 2016_

One year later, Lois and Clark's friendship was stronger than never. They were in the Lexcorp division in Metropolis to investgate. Lois was trying to get an exclusive with Lex Luthor, who just announced he was in the race for President of United States. 

"Are you serious?" Lois asked shocked pointed her recorder to him.

"Pretty serious, Lois." Lex answered with a smirk. "Now, if you excuse me."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lois said with an annoyed look. "Lex Luthor as president of the United States. Who is he thinking to call as his VP? The Joker?"

"Come on Lois, it's better if we go now. It is your big night!" Clark reveals to her who blinks. "Tonight you'll receive your Pullitzer prize for your article about Superman."

"I know. I never thought they would give me an award for an article called Why the World needs Superman. I'm still surprised."

"But you totally deserved it, Lois." Jimmy said with a smile while he was still taking pictures of Lex Luthor.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Lois, we should get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up around eight, okay?"

"Okay, Clark. Thanks." Lois gives him a kiss in the checks making Clark blush. 

After Lois goes out of Clark's car, Clark's cell phone starts to ring as he notice Chloe's number on the screen. "Hello? Chloe?"

"Clark, I have good news! I found the book."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"You found the book?" Clark repeat Chloe's words still shocked. " The Book?"

"The book, Clark. The Pride and Prejudice first edition. The one you have been looking for, for at least for six years." Chloe pointed almost giggling. "I found it."

"Where?" Clark asked as he picks a paper and a pen to take notes.

"In a small bookstore downtown, can you write it down?"

"All right. Yeah. I know the place. Thanks, Chloe. I owe you."

"What else is new?" Chloe joked before she hung.

Clark runs with his car to the bookstore in Downtown as he enters in the place making a bell ring.

"Good day." He said trying to be polite.

"Good Day." The owner, a mid age man with grey hair smile at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the first edition of Pride and Prejudice. Do you have it?" Clark asked hopeful.

"Yes. A Woman called this morning and asks me to save it for her best friend that would come later. I might assume it's you."

"Yes, it's me."

"Just a minute." The man disappears in the background leaving Clark anxious in the main room.

"A-ha!" he screams lately as he comes back with an old book in his hand. 

"Did you find it?" Clark required nervous and a bit impatient.

"Yes.'" The man smiled at him putting the book in his hands. "I think this is the book you are looking for."

Clark opened the book to see Lois's handwrite in the first page with a telephone number. "See you around, Smallville."

"Yes, it is. How you much is it?" Clark asked as he picks up his walled.

"Since it's a very rare book, normally it would cost $300,00 but I can do for $200,00 for you, my boy. That book seems very important to you." 

Clark smiled and gives him the money. "It is. Thank you." He rushed back to his car already anxious to see Lois that night.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Later at Lois's apartment, somebody knocked on the door and she thought it was Clark but for her surprise it was a messenger with a bouquet with flowers. She smiled at him and picked her wallet to pay the messenger.

"Do you have change for ten?" she asked as she gives him a ten dollar bill.

"I have." The messenger said as he return to her a five dollar bill making Lois opened her eyes and mouth shocked since it was Clark's five dollar bill. The one she made him write his phone number and now that had return to her.

What does that mean? They are really destined to be together?

When the messenger goes away she smelled the roses and notices the card. "Congratulations on your award. Superman."

And now Superman was sending her flowers. She doesn't know what to think anymore since Superman decided it was better if they stay friends and Lois is looking to Clark in another away lately, but she still can't believe that destiny talk unless Clark has the book too.

Lois was so confused that didn't know what to do. She wants to call Clark and tell him she have the bill and tell him that she believes him and the most important thing, she loves him but she thought it was too rush unless he had the book. 

Suddenly her door bell rings and she opened the door with Clark wearing a tuxedo and with red roses smiling. "Good evening, Lois. Are you ready?"

"I guess, so. Thanks." She said with a smile trying to stay calm while she was putting the second roses bouquet in a jar with water. "Funny, it's the second time I receive red roses tonight. I guess you and Superman have a lot in common." She pointed out with a smile as she picks up her purse that accidentally falls in the floor dropping all her stuff. "Great!" she complains annoyed.

Clark knees to help her to pick her stuff but accidentally his glasses slips from his face falling together with Lois's stuff.

Clark noticed that she didn't notice he was without glasses since she was too busy putting her stuff back in her purse. She give his glasses back without looking at him who look at her uncomfortable and smile before putting his glasses back to his face.

Lois and Clark get up as Lois crossing her arms with his. "Can we go now? Before something happens?"

"Sure."

Later after they left the Pullitzer Prize with Lois holding a very large award, Clark was looking at her and smiling

"What?" Lois asked nervous, remember about the dollar bill.

"Nothing, I just thought we should celebrate your big night, Lois. You totally deserved this honor. How about a dinner?"

"A dinner would be great, Clark. The night still young, I can use some drinks now." Lois said with a smile as they headed to the parking lot. 

"Thanks Clark."

"You'll welcome, Lois."

In the restaurant after Lois stole the last piece of Clark's chocolate cake, the smiled uncomfortable for each other.

"Lois…"

"Clark…" they said at the same time.

"You go first." She suggests as Clark nods taking the Pride and Prejudice book of his jacket shocking Lois even more. It's true! They are destined to be together. "You found the book."

"I found the book." Clark smiles as Lois flip the pages and recognize her own handwrite in the first page.

"I also found your five dollar bill." Lois reveals making Clark grins as she gives him the bill. "What does this mean, Clark?"

"What do you think, Lois? I guess it's the final proof you needed to believe me." Clark pointed out with a sarcastic tone. "We're destined to be together like I said before."

"I guess you were right all along, Clark. So what we'll do now?" Lois asked curious as Clark called the waiter and paid the dinner.

"We need to go back to your apartment." Clark informed her who raised her eyebrow confused.

"Why?"

"We need to talk. I need to show you something. It's something I wanted to tell you for a long time and I think this is the perfect night to do it."

When they arrived in Lois's apartment she looks at Clark's eyes and caressed his face. "So, what do you want to tell me?" she asked before he gives him a very passionate kiss. "I already know that." 

"Come with me to the balcony, Lois." He said as he holds her hand and smiled before take off his glasses before they start to float shocking Lois.

"Clark! You are… You are…"

"Superman." Clark smiled at her still holding her next to him. "I wanted to tell you for a very long time."

"But… why?"

"Hold on, Lois." He said as he holds her tight as his clothes fell revealing his Superman's outfit before they flew around the world. "I can explain later."

Lois looks at him completely surprised and shocked. Clark was the man of her dreams all this time. It was perfect to her since she loves Clark and she also loves Superman. The two men of her life are the same.

They flew back to Metropolis as Superman brought her back to her apartment as they land safe and sound her balcony.

"So… all this time are you my soul mate? My God in a red cape? The one I've been dreaming of for so long"? Lois asked giggling with a silly face. 

"I guess so."

Lois caressed Clark's face paying more attention to his eyes. "How can a pair of glasses fool me like that?" she wondered before they share a very passionate kiss.

"Sorry, I guess I chose the perfect disguise." Clark pointed out smiling. "The glasses, I mean."

"Who would know the man of my dreams was just in front of me all this time?" Lois pointed out still with a silly smile all over her face.

"Just promise one thing, Lois." Superman asked as they entered in her apartment. 

"What?"

"You'll never leave me again."

"Oh, Clark." She smiled caressing his face again. "I won't. I'll never leave you again. You aren't alone anymore, Smallville. You have me, now."

**The End**


End file.
